Memory
by Runedemon
Summary: He doesnt remember his past but when Koji gets attacked by the Hellsing Organization questions are raised about his connection to the monsterslaying society.
1. Chapter 1

Flashback

"To be the best assassin you must not show emotion, never be seen, and have a good partner" a teacher said to his student.

End Flashback

A white wolf with three eyes walked with a letter in its mouth to a boy lying on a couch. The guy petted the wolf and then took the letter. He opened it and began to read it.

"Well boy I believe we have another job to do" the boy responded when he finished reading the letter.

The boy stood up and the wolf dragged a large trench coat that looked like there was more in it than just being balled up. The boy put the large black trench coat on and then realized that he was still in his shorts. The wolf walked off and then returned with the boys long black baggy cargo pants. When the boy was ready he looked at his friend and gave a nod indicating that they should head out to begin their job that was assigned to them in the letter. It was dark outside as the boy and his partner left the house.

"Lets go" he nodded towards the animal.

The boy's partner grew as big as a horse. The boy jumped onto his partners back and they headed off into the night.

"Make sure that every entrance that someone can get in is blocked off! I want all the guards to be alert for anyone suspicious! Check and make sure that all security measures are prepared! I want this place locked down so tight that no one can get in or out!" a young man ordered.

"Master Onigumo Sir, every thing is secure and running well sir. I am 100 sure that no one, not even a demon can get by our security" the commander said to Onigumo.

"Sir I believe that you should wait in the observatory till this is over. Plus you can watch what everyone is doing there" one of Onigumo's servants suggested.

Onigumo nodded and followed his servant to the observatory. When they arrived in the observatory Onigumo noticed that all his men that were stationed at the south side of the mansion were gone.

"He's here. I want every guard on alert. I don't want anyone getting inside" Onigumo ordered to the guard sitting in front of the screens.

"Um… Sir we have lost all visual in the mansion Sir" the guard stated

Loud noise

"What was that?" Onigumo cried.

"Don't worry Sir, I'll go and check it out" the guard assured.

The guard slowly opened the door and then held up a mirror to see if there was anybody left in the halls. When he saw that there wasn't anyone, he walked out of the observatory room slowly. Onigumo then heard a gun shoot and then silence.

Onigumo heard the door open and responded "So did you kill the intruder?"

Then Onigumo heard a deep voice, which answered, "All is clear except for one sector."

"Well the rumors are true. It seems that no matter how many men someone stations they are all killed. But you are able to get by them all and then finish the job. I heard that whenever the cops arrive there is no sign of struggle or that the target was ever killed. So tell me, before you kill me, how do you do it?" Onigumo questioned.

Deep Evil Laughter

"What else do you want to know… my life history?" the voice answered.

Onigumo darted out of his chair, pulled out his gun and faced toward the evil laughter but then he noticed that no one was there.

Deep evil laughter

"Calm yourself Onigumo. I won't kill you… yet. Oh and a little tip: never leave your back wide open for the assassin even if you hear them in a certain direction" the deep voice suggested.

Onigumo looked around himself in confusion. Raising his gun with trembling hands, he backed up towards the door. The only thought he had was to escape. Taking shaky steps back, fear coming out of his trembling breath, he felt something solid behind him. He began to feel what he ran into. When he realized that the thing behind him wasn't the door, Onigumo jumped around to face the mystery assassin but there was nothing there anymore. Onigumo stepped back and tripped over something. He then scurried to the other side of the room.

"Why do you run Onigumo? The day has come for your demise" the voice laughed.

Onigumo felt around for his gun and instead felt a furry paw with claws. Onigumo slowly looked up at the thing with the furry claws.

"What are you" Onigumo choked out.

"Actually that's my friend Genken. He is a wolf from hell" the voice answered.

Onigumo sat back, "So before you kill me will you tell me your name?"

"Well just because you will be gone, I guess telling you my real name wont hurt. My name is Koji" the voice responded.

That's the end of chapter one. Ya I know the name Koji doesn't sound like an evil assassin name. It's just a name I pulled out of a hat. Literally. Any questions email them to me and I'll try to answer them at the end of each chapter

Later Days!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do own Helling books 1-6 and episode 1-3 on DVD.

Sorry about Chapter one. I forgot to put the disclaimer. I think we shouldn't put it on every chapter but those are the rules.

The Next Day

"Damn, we didn't even get paid for that job. Man I am starving. What about you Genken?" Koji whined.

Genken growls

"Hey what's the matter with you boy?"

Genken continues to growl

Door blows open

"What the hell is going on!" Koji coughed out.

"Alright stand ready. If they resist open fire." an officer commanded to the rest of the soldiers.

'What the hell is going on? What are they after... wait a second... Genken look they are from the Hellsing Organization. This isn't good' Koji whispered.

"Victoria... something wrong?" the officer questioned.

"Genken wait! I have a bad feeling about this!" yelled.

Genken began to attack Victoria. They moved to fast for the soldiers to shoot. Genken had Victoria on the run untill she turned and knocked him down.

"Ah... Genken! Grrr... you bitch! I'll kill you for that!" Koji cried out in anger.

Koji charged at Victoria in rage. Since he was attacking Victoria so fast she wasn't able to do anything but defend herself from the onslaught.

"Alright men, shoot when target gets in your sights" the officer ordered to the rest of the soldiers.

"No don't I'll take care of him" Victoria yelled.

Just then, Koji gave a roundhouse kick to Victoria's stomach, which made her fly into the wall with full force.

"That was for Genken! And this" Koji started when black flames engulfed him, "And this is for you damn Hellsing assholes for barging in here for no reason" Koji growled.

Koji started to condense the flames around him into a basketball size flame in the palm of his hand.

"Now perish!" Koji said and threw the fireball.

The fireball headed straight for Victoria. She was too scared to get out of the way. When it was about to hit her all she saw was a black blur go in front of her.

"Police girl! How pathetic that you've been defeated by a child." the figure denounced.

'How the hell did he with stand that attack?' "Who the Hell are you anyways?" Koji grumbled.

"The name is Alucard. Shall we begin." Alucard taunted.

Koji just gave an evil smirk and began charging towards him.

"What the blooming hell is goin' on here!" a voice ordered.

"Sir Integra!" Victoria chirped.

Alucard and Koji growl

"Alucard explain yourself!" Integra barked.

"I don't believe this... you take orders from this weak looking guy" Koji laughed.

"Don't laugh at my master" Alucard growled and pulled out his silver gun.

"You think that she's a he" the officer began to laugh.

Every one laughs

"You mean that thin stick over there is a woman? Hey wait a second, wasn't the leader of Hellsing an old man? When did it change to this weak looking woman? And I got worried for nothing" Koji gestured while slowly walking towards Integra.

Integra smiled while saying "Gin."

"What the hell. What did you do to me you bitch!" Koji barked.

"Oh, nothing but paralyze you, that is all you can do, is answer questions and listen to what I say." Integra smiled.

"You bitch! I'll kill you for this!" Koji exclaimed.

"Um... Integra don't you think this is going a little far?" Alucard questioned with a dumfounded look.

Integra glared at Alucard for his statement. Alucard then just smiled.

"Now boy..." Integra started.

"I'm no boy. I do have a name... it's Koji! Get it right" Koji spat.

"Well you are in no position to be giving anybody any orders. Now Koji... are you even sure that is your real name?" Integra questioned.

"What do you mean by, "If that's your real name?" Of course, Koji is my real name. I've had it for as long as i can remember" Koji stated.

Koji looked up at Alucard who began to shake his head in sorrow.

"Experiment number NP065724. Code name Rakai Kisei. Also known as Kenki. Main purpose to seek and destroy all targets of criminals and freaks. Kept and created by the Hellsing Organization..." Integra began.

"That's a lie! I have been an orphan since i was four. I cannot be a ..., an experiment from Hellsing. It's a lie!" Koji exclaimed.

"I guess my father thought that you were useless, and he gave you new memories." Integra thought aloud.

"Integra ... the reason was that there was no reason for him to be around after I joined." Alucard answered.

Koji began to struggle until he broke free. Integra just smiled and snapped her fingers, then Koji collapsed in his spot.

That's the end of Chapter 2 folks. In case you were wondering what Raki, Koji, Gin, Kisei, Kenki and Genken means they are secret, orphan, silver, death, devilish swordsman, and war dog. Also the fire ball that Koji made, if you can't picture it, then picture one of Lina Invers' fireballs.

Later Days


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Hellsing. You know I don't think I've seen any story that people say that they do own whatever story they are writing.**

**Rakai and Koji are the same person**

**At Hellsing Headquarters**

**While Rakai was under surveillance, Rakai was running the words that Integra said to him through his mind.**

**'It has to be a lie. I can't be an experiment. She's lying. It's not true!' Rakai thought.**

**The more he thought the angrier he got. Rakai started to struggle in his restraints.**

**In the surveillance room, Integra just walked in. "So has he came to his senses yet?" Integra asked.**

**"No Sir! All he has done is tried to escape from his restraints though" the guard in front of the surveillance screens answered.**

**"I'm going to talk to him. Just keep him in the restraints." Integra ordered.**

**The doors to Rakai's cell opened and allowed bright light in, which Rakai squinted so that he wouldn't be blinded by the light.**

**"So are you ready to talk?" Integra asked.**

**"Over my dead body!" Rakai huffed.**

**"That might very well be the case if you don't corporate." Integra answered.**

**"I'll never do what you tell me to do! NEVER!" Rakai yelled.**

**Integra looked up toward the guard in the surveillance room and nodded. The guard pushed a red button on the control panel, which released 10,000 volts of electricity through Rakai's body. Integra raised her hand up and the voltage stopped.**

**"Now Rakai will you answer my questions?" Integra suggested.**

**"Never. You Bitch!" Rakai spat in Integra's face.**

**"Very well. Double the voltage, leave it on until he either, passes out or decides to talk. But if he struggles increase the voltage by a 1,000 each time." Integra ordered to the guard as she walked out of the room, whipping the spit off her face.**

**Rakai struggled in his restraints and as Integra said, the voltage went up. Rakai struggled for 5 hours before he passed out.**

**Dream Flashback**

**"Koji you mustn't use your anger...ever!" a teacher instructed.**

**"Yes Master Gohe." Koji answered.**

**Flashback**

**"Master? When can I go and fight?" a little boy asked.**

**"No Rakai. You aren't ready yet, now go back to the training room with Walter. Now run along." a man responded.**

**Flashback**

**"Sir Hellsing. It's getting harder to control Rakai everyday. If this keeps up, he might go after you." an officer responded.**

**"Don't worry. It will never happen." Sir Hellsing answered confidently.**

**Flashback**

**"Master Gohe it hurts. Why did you hit me so hard?" Koji cried.**

**"How will you ever learn to fight with out getting hit back? And besides I only hit you with a foam stick." Master Gohe answered.**

**End Flashback Dreams**

**Rakai slowly opened his eyes only to see Alucard staring at him.**

**"You are finally awake. I thought you might never wake up. You've been out for 3 days." Alucard said.**

**"Three days? Stop lying!" Rakai coughed.**

**"Try not to strain yourself to much." Alucard suggested.**

**"I don't need your bullshit..." Rakai began when a sharp pain flowed through his body.**

**"See I warned you not to strain yourself." Alucard smiled.**

**"I don't give a rat's ass what you say." Rakai spat.**

**"For some one so young you sure have a wicked tongue. Nevertheless, I don't care. I only came to see if you remembered anything that's all." Alucard protested**

**"What do you care if I remember anything or not?" Rakai questioned.**

**Alucard didn't answer. He just got up from his spot and disappeared from the room. Rakai looked around the room for where Alucard disappeared to but the room was to dark to se anything.**

**"What was that all about? What does he care if I remember anything about my past? What is he hiding?" Rakai thought to himself.**

**In his dark room, Alucard just sat in his chair thinking about Rakai, when Integra walked in.**

**"So what did he remember?" Integra asked.**

**Alucard didn't answer.**

**"Alucard I order you to answer me." Integra growled.**

**"He didn't say anything when he woke up. However, while he was unconscious he did mumble "Master" a lot. I wonder who this "Master" is" Alucard answered.**

**Integra began to leave when Alucard began to talk.**

**"Maybe it might be a good idea if we let him stay here. He might remember things. Oh and don't worry about keeping an eye on him. I have that covered." Alucard smirked.**

**"And where do you plan to have him stay?" Integra asked.**

**"He can stay with the police girl. She can also keep an eye on him. Oh and don't worry I'll keep an eye on both of them." Alucard insisted.**

**"Fine. If this falls through Rakai will be locked up again. I hope you know what you are doing. If you have any questions ask Walter first." Integra agreed and left the room.**

**Alucard grinned.**

**That night (really its evening)...**

**"This will be your room. You'll be sharing it with Ms. Victoria. When you are not needed you are suppose to stay in here. If you need me just howl." Walter said.**

**"Umm... where's Genken?" Rakai asked.**

**"I am not sure but have a good night." Walter responded.**

**"But its only noon?" Rakai said confused.**

**"That is why its goodnight for you." Walter answered and left.**

**"There's something familiar about that butler but I can't figure it out. Well I might as well go to sleep. I am tired after all." Rakai said to himself.**

**Loud Explosion**

**"What the hell was that?" Rakai said while running to open the door.**

**When Rakai opened, the door a cloud of black smoke came rushing into the room. Rakai squinted to see through the smoke but the smoke was chocking him to much too even keep his eyes open. When the smoke started to clear Rakai saw many figures walking in his direction. Rakai noticed that one of the figures came charging towards him. The figure dove at him with a dagger in his hand and...**

**That's the end of chapter 3. Yeah i know i left you people hanging big time. Being in college is hard work. I barely have time to write or watch anime. Don't worry Rakai isn't going to die or is HE. Well you'll just have to see (i mean read) the next chapter to find out. Man I'm tired. Later days.**


End file.
